Conversation avec un ange démoniaque
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Mello est dans un bus, mais pas seul. Une fille mystérieuse et terrifiante est à ses cotés.


**Disclaimer; Non non, ils ne sont pas (encore) à moi... =)**

**Ce OneShot m'est venue à l'idée comme ça, pendant que je déprimais. Donc pour moi je le trouve réussi, mais j'attends votre avis bien sûr. C'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce genre là, alors si il y a des critiques, je les acceptes, mais il faut qu'elles soient utiles pour moi. Merci et bonne lecture!!**

* * *

Le bus dans lequel j'ai monté sans m'en apercevoir avance lentement, tel un fantôme à la recherche d'une personne chère dans la pénombre. Il fait sombre dans le bus, il n'y a pas d'éclairage, comme dans un vieux bus qui ne sert plus et qui était destiné à la casse. Il fait nuit noire dehors, je ne vois rien, pas de route, ni même les lumières douces des lampadaires en fin de nuit, ou encore les enseignes lumineuses des bars ou restaurants. Où suis-je?? Ou plutôt, où sommes nous? Parce que je ne suis pas seul, il y a une femme avec moi. Elle a l'air d'une adolescente en fugue parce que ses parents ne veulent pas d'un poisson rouge à la maison. Elle me fixe avec ses yeux bleus opale, une cascade de cheveux chocolats les entourants, et tombant jusqu'aux hanches. Son visage avait une candeur enfantine, mais son expression restait indéfinissable, elle semblait haineuse, ou bien mélancolique, je n'en sais rien. Je ne portais aucune attention à elle, mais je l'observais tout de même du coin de l'œil. Il pleut dehors, des gouttes d'eau transparentes s'abattent et coulent le long de la vitre. Une paire de chaussures à talons hauts avec un vieux jean délavé et retroussé dans le bas avec un long manteau noir. Je voyais d'ici ses chevilles frêles et blanches. On dirait presque un ange descendu sur Terre. Bizarre, le bus ne marque pas d'arrêt, pensais-je en observant toujours cet extérieur sans en deviner les formes à cause de cette noirceur. La brume vient tout juste de se lever et enveloppe le bus d'une traînée blanche et vaporeuse.

- Je veux être le meilleur, je veux dépasser tout le monde, et surtout ce foutu Near! Mais j'arrive toujours second… Il n'y en a que pour lui! Dit- elle avec hargne.

Je me retournais vivement. Qu'avait t'elle dit?? Non, je n'y crois pas. On aurait dit…Moi. Ses mains fines et pâles ornées d'une seule bague avec une pierre noire sur sa main droite se crispaient et serraient ses genoux. Tout d'un coup, elle redevint normale. Sa bouche rose et pulpeuse est restée ouverte suite à ses paroles. Elle m'observait elle aussi, elle voulait voir ma réaction. Cela l'amusait de me voir étonné. Un éclair m'éblouit et pendant un instant j'ai cru voir son visage devenir démoniaque. J'ai cru voir ses yeux devenir sombres et méchants, sa bouche sourire comme si elle préparait un mauvais coup. L'instant d'après il redevint sage et innocent. La femme fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit…Une tablette de chocolat. A l'aide de ses dents, elle déchira sans cérémonie l'emballage argentée et croqua un morceau en faisant claquer le chocolat sur sa langue. Comme moi.

- Je mange beaucoup de chocolat. Le sucre m'aide à réfléchir. Et puis j'adore ce goût qui fond sur la langue… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir une sur moi. Pas toi?? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Sa voix était presque éteinte, comme coupée, comme si elle ne respirait plus ou très mal. Je n'osais pas répondre. C'est inutile de toute façon. Comment sait-elle tout ça de moi ? N'est elle pas une divinatrice ou autre voyante aux dons incroyables?? Non, ce genre de personne s'habillent de façon farfelue avec des turbans et autres pierreries magiques. Elle semblait tout à fait normale, en apparence. Et puis un voyant ne torture pas les gens pour son plaisir. La brume s'épaissit autour de nous et les éclairs se font fréquents. Et ce bus qui roule sans cesse, sans s'arrêter. Depuis combien de temps suis-je avec cette femme mystérieuse et terrifiante? Depuis combien de temps je respire le même air qu'elle? Pourquoi suis-je dans ce bus d'abord? Où voulais je aller en posant le pied dans ce bus fantôme?? Toutes ces questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre me plonge dans l'angoisse.

- Je me laisse toujours submerger par mes émotions. Quand Roger m'a dit que L était mort, je n'ai pas hésité à quitter l'orphelinat et laisser derrière mon meilleur ami, tu sais, Matt. Tout ça pour ne pas faire équipe avec cet albinos de Near, ce..cette boule de neige. J'ai voulu arrêter ce criminel qui terrorisait la Terre entière et qui avait couté la vie à L, mon idole, le meilleur détective au monde! Lui aussi était meilleur que moi. Pour mettre Kira sous les barreaux je n'ai pas hésité à voler la vie de mon meilleur ami qui a remué ciel et Terre pour me retrouver, à terroriser une jeune adolescente, à tuer des innocents qui ne faisaient que leur travail! Parce que je voulais être le MEILLEUR!!! N'Est-ce pas, Mello? Hurlait t'elle, presque convulsive, les yeux exorbités.

On aurait dit qu'elle entrait en transe. Sa tête était baissée vers ses chaussures, ses cheveux cachant tout regard qui aurait pu m'informer de son émotion. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, feuilletant chaque page et retenant par cœur chaque détail de ma vie. Les éclairs inondaient le bus fantôme de lumière. Comment une femme avec un visage d'ange enfantin peut être aussi…. Démoniaque? Elle releva lentement sa tête, et je fus attiré par ses yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder autre chose qu'elle. J'ai l'étrange sentiment d'être vulnérable, moi qui d'habitude n'a jamais peur de rien. J'étais totalement hypnotisé, et je pensais aussi lire en elle. Mais l'horreur s'empara à nouveau de moi. Je vis dans son esprit qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes à ma venue la mort, atroce et lente. Je tins tête à cet ange/démon qui me donner le défi de ne pas quitter l'iris de ses yeux.

- Mello….Mello…. Prononça-t-elle d'une voix presque envoûtante, dis moi que j'ai raison, n'Est-ce pas? Allez, DIS MOI!!

Maintenant que j'y repense, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être monté de moi-même dans ce bus. Je n'ai même jusqu'à l'instant pas remarqué le moindre chauffeur. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, c'est certain! Je délire complètement! La jeune fille continuait à m'appeler et à poursuivre son monologue fatiguant et angoissant. Et puis, elle s'arrêta de parler. Le bus freina brusquement. Le choc se fit lentement, je me retins d'un bras à la rampe qui se situai près de moi, et la regardait. Elle restait immobile, malgré la violence du freinage, et elle souriait d'une façon angélique, cette fois. Les vitres éclatèrent en morceaux, les éclairs entraient, et des hurlements se firent entendre. Pourtant, je ne hurlais pas, et elle non plus. Je me relevais. Le bus s'est arrêté. Enfin.

- Tous les passagers sont priés de descendre. Ordonna t'elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui demandais son nom.

- Mon nom n'a aucun interêt pour toi, de toute façon….Puisque, tu es mort.

Elle ricana en prononçant ces deux phrases qui m'achevèrent. Sa peau douce et unifiée se dessécha et brunit, ses mains se ridèrent et il ne lui restait plus que la peau sur les os. Ses cheveux se grisonnèrent et se raidirent. Elle s'était transformée en monstre. Seuls ses yeux bleus opale sont restés inertes. De grandes ailes noires lui poussèrent dans le dos et elle tenait à présent une fauche dans la main.

- Bienvenue aux portes du monde d'après la vie, Mello. Mon nom est… Opale.

* * *

**Donc voilà... Je suis plutôt fière de moi. ( Déjà que c'est la première fois que je termine une fiction, normal me direz vous, c'est un OS)**

**Reviews??**


End file.
